bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Abyss Chapters - Dayeth Ossa
Dayeth Ossa is an AWOL Visord and a previous Captain of Division 3 who abandoned the Seireitei to peruse his own agenda. His whereabouts are unknown. Appearance Describe your OCs appearance. Personality Describe how your OC acts. History Backstory! The good stuff Powers and Abilities Visord Mask - Dayeth is rumored to be one of, if not the first, Visord ever created. He gained his power from his Zanpakuto who claims to be the reincarnation of an extremely powerful hollow, with the Visord mask tapping into that power. Dayeth's Visord mask is unique in that it replaces his Shunpo with a Teleport skill, allowing him to move to any location he can see in an instant. In addition it increases his physical attacking power and magical defense. The Pale Ring - Dayth wears a mystical ring known as The Pale Ring. The ring itself looks like nothing special, a square cut white stone inset in a steel band. The stone is actually a unique Soul Stone that allows him to cast Karado free of cost. Zanpakutō Sealed, Saishū Mokutekichi is a wooden katana made from what appears to be birch bark, giving it a smoky white color. Contrary to the material of the blade, it is as sharp as any other and able to stand toe to toe with any Zanpakuto, no matter the material. Shikai - Saishū Mokutekichi (Final Destination) Release command: Harvest Saishū Mokutekichi takes the form of a simple ivory scythe when released with the shaft being just under 6 feet in length and the blade being 3 feet. Unleashes a barrage of 44 ghostly skulls that home in on any enemies nearby. Each skull will attempt to pass through the target, dealing damage as it does. Alone the skulls deal minor damage, but can be quite deadly if hit by many in succession. The skulls cannot be blocked, effortlessly passing through solid objects and barriers with ease. Dodging is the only way to mitigate damage as the homing effect lasts only on the first collision attempt. Any soul slain by Saishū Mokutekichi is sent to The Abyss. It is the only Zanpakuto known to have this capability. Bankai - Saishū Unmei (Final Destiny) The scythe takes on an ethereal state, becoming pure energy with a blue/white color. He can summon and unsummon it at will. A silver hourglass in a crystal orb forms in front of Dayeth. He then proceeds to plant Saishū Unmei into it, cracking the orb and piercing the hour glass. This stops time for everyone in a 12 mile radius with the exception of Dayeth until Saishū Unmei is removed. If Dayeth touches someone during the effect they are removed from the time freeze for the duration. Terrain within the field cannot be altered in anyway until the effect ends. Nothing is able to enter or exit the field of effect until it ends. Dayeth charges Saishū Unmei with black and red energy. He will then attempt to slash through the chest of the target. During this ability, Saishū Unmei will pass through all solid objects or barriers and therefore cannot be blocked, only dodged. If successful when striking the enemies chest a blue flame will be hooked on the tip of the scythe and ripped from the body of the target. This deals no perceivable damage. Dayeth can then crush the blue flame to instantly kill the target, or set it free which ends the effect. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Filler NPC